


Wish Granted

by DanaIfYouPlease



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Elint, Elint is a rambler, F/M, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, first fic, oh flippin well, some people will like it and some won't, sorry ahead of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaIfYouPlease/pseuds/DanaIfYouPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a tumblr post I read ages and ages ago, and just came back on as I was going through my likes. Roughly: )</p>
<p>When you make a wish on a shooting star, it is actually a satellite. Your information has been recorded. An agent has been assigned to your case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Granted

_It is the year 2163, and we are in Indiana._  
_Things have changed, maybe, from the time that you are reading this. It happens. I can’t guarantee that things will be the way that I say they are. That happens, too. Parallel universes are a thing, and they’re awesome._  
_You know what else is a thing? Wishes. I guess wishes ‘are’ a thing, but Wishes ‘is’ a thing. I’m saying that a lot, aren’t I? It must look like pretty bad writing. Sorry, I’m not a literature expert. I’m just here to tell a story._  
_I encountered Wishes recently, and it was pretty neat, but I didn’t realize it at the time. My name is Elint Gyven, and my story about Wishes starts…well, I can’t tell you the exact night it started, but it was summer, and I was with my friends, in Oakland City._  
_With environmental protocols the way they are by now, it’s easy to see the stars if you get up on the roof, above the lights. I live in a residential area pretty close to a college. It’s been around for a while, but the buildings aren’t any of the originals, after an earthquake in 2084, which I wasn’t around for, because I’m only twenty-six at the time of writing this_

Elint shook his head and sat back, rubbing his face. The room was dark. His eyes hurt. His breasts hurt. He slipped a thumb under the bottom of his binder and slid it around the front edge, but didn’t make a move to remove it. His fiancée was in the bed five feet away, and he didn’t want his boobs hanging heavy and arguably more uncomfortably free. Fuck that.  
He backed up pretty much the entire previous paragraph. He was getting rambly.

_With environmental protocols the way they are by now, it’s easy to see the stars if you get up on the roof, above the lights. They were beautiful that night. They’re beautiful any night it’s not cloudy, and in summer, it’s not usually cloudy.  
Sophi, Alan, and Clay were up there with me, and it was humid as ever. We might have been drunk, or at least tipsy. That’s not too much of a stretch of the imagination, because I felt so good about everything that night. My job isn’t great, but I like it, even if all my friends make better money than me. I used to work with them. That job made me want to kill myself. I had one boss, Kylie, who insisted on calling me ‘Elaine,’ that’s not even what my parents called me when they thought I was a girl, and I wish I had decked her. Not like I wasn’t already on T_

Rambling again.  
Clean it up, Elint. They don’t care about that stuff, he told himself. He pushed his hand through his hair. He needed a shower, his hair was all greasy. Tell it like it was.

**Author's Note:**

> End prologue! Comment if you feel like it. I really hope this isn't something I abandon part of the way through.


End file.
